Love Takes Time to Bloom
by MeisterAyyJayy
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor own any of the characters listed in this.    Soul and Maka has feelings for each other, who will be first to show them?  Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1: A Small Dose

**A/N: This is my second SoMa fan fiction. This one will be a lot longer and hopefully better than my first one. **

**I'd love a review :) Thanks and enjoy!**

**-MeisterAyyJayy**

'Bzzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz...'

…

'Bzzzzz...Bzzzzz...'

The white haired weapon slowly awoke, annoyed of that sound, he carefully scanned the room and wondered what that awful drone of a sound was coming from.

'Bzzzz...Bzzzzzzz...'

Finally getting up, He heard the sound coming from his dresser, it was his phone alarm going off. The time read was 6:14am. "Ugh, why does school have to be so early? So not cool."

Soul suddenly sniffed the air.

Eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes filled the air. The smell slowly revolved around Soul's nose, making his stomach grumble. "YES! The best part of the morning, Maka is the coolest partner ever!"

With his famous grin, Soul quickly grabbed his clothes to get ready. He put on his black and yellow jacket, along with his maroon jeans, and matching shoes to go with his jacket. As he ran to the restroom, the delicious smell of food brushed his nose and teased his stomach making it rumble with rage, as if his stomach said "FEED ME NOW!" Soul rubbed his roaring tummy, "Don't worry, I'll feed you." He brushed his teeth and combed is nappy hair, and grabbed his headband, as he ran down the hall to meet his Meister at the table.

"Someone must be hungry." Maka said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm starving, let's eat! Soul said drooling.

Maka was wearing a white buttoned-up long sleeve with her green with white striped tie, over that was her yellow sweater vest, beneath that was her plaid skirt that she always wears, she already had her boots on.

"Hey! Not just yet! Set up the table first."

Maka was always like that, all "nice and neat" especially when eating at the table, she's an OCD freak like Kid, but not as worse as him. Mostly everything she owned was in alphabetical order. "Come on Maka! That can wait, one time won't kill you!" Maka gave him a try-me-if-you-dare, look. Soul saw her that look and gave her a, I-gladly-accept-that-challenge, look. "Soul, I swear if you touch a single piece of food. OH MAN, you're going to get it!" Soul slowly creeped towards his breakfast with his sharp-tooth grin. "Soul I mean it!" Maka snapped with rage as she saw him grab a piece of bacon and eat it with huge grin on his face.

GULP!

"Heh, see? Nothing happened!"he laughed as he grabbed another piece of bacon, "Maka this is really deli-"

MAKA-CHOP! His laughter was cut off by a oversized textbook to the head. "I told you not to do it idiot! You knew that was coming." she looked down and noticed she knocked him out. "Whoops." she said sarcastically. She crouched down towards her, some what almost dead weapon. "Hey, wake up, or we'll be late, loser." Coming back to his senses, from that nasty blow to the head of Maka's infamous 'Maka-Chop'. Carefully caressing his lump on his shiny white hair. "You didn't have to hit me ya know. Did Shinigami give you lessons on chopping? Man that hurt!" as Soul looked at Maka, a sudden shock hit his whole body.

His ruby red eyes made eye contact with her shiny green emerald eyes. He couldn't move, all he wanted to do was stare into her eyes forever. "Soul? You okay? It looks like you've saw a ghost."

Soul some how manage to speak, "Oh it's nothing, I thought I felt a burp coming on, it wouldn't be cool if I just burped in your face." Soul laughed nervously. Maka gave him a weird look but, she thought nothing of it. "Well okay then, hurry and finish eating, I can't be late today!" Soul remembered about her 'perfect attendance' thing. _Why does she care about that so much? It's just school, what a nerd. Heh._ As he got up and scarfed his food down, he tried to ignore what happened when he made eye contact with her.

Maka got her long black jacket on as Soul got his motorcycle ready. "Hey don't forget to lock the door Maka!" Soul shouted from his bike. "Umm that's you that always forgets! Did you grab your keys?" Soul patted his jacket pockets and checked everywhere. Hearing keys jingle behind him, he turned around in embarrassment. "Oh here they are! How'd they get in my hands?" Maka chuckled and handed him the apartment keys. "Thanks Miss Tiny Tits!" The weapon's laughter was cut short again of an oversized textbook blow to the head. "You're such a jerk I swear! Why do you always tease me?" ignoring the pain, Soul noticed that she hid her blushing, which made him smile. _She's way to cute. _Those words shook him, _What's wrong with me?_ "Hey Soul, can we leave yet? We're going to be late!"

Doing his best trying not to think about what he said, he pulled the throttle down and they were off to school.

The grinning Sun was out, laughing away in the blue sky, on this interesting morning, mocking Soul on what just happened at breakfast.

_Why do I keep saying things like that? Why do I think about Maka like that? I guess those Maka-Chop's really messed me up. _"Yeah that's what it is! Heh, why should I be worrying?" He felt Maka's grip tighten around his waist, he looked back at her. "What's wrong?" no reply. _I'll ask her when we stop at school. _

Arriving at the entrance of the DWMA, Soul asked what was wrong with her while they riding the bike. She finished getting her books off the bike and fixed her hair from the daring ride.

"You drive too fast! You know I absolute hate it when you go fast!" Maka scolded him.

"Well I didn't want you messing up your 'perfect attendance'. Soul laughed while using his fingers as parenthesis.

Instead of a Maka-Chop, she got a marker out of her book bag and held it close to Soul's bike.

"What the hell are you doing Maka?"

"Well since you like to tease me a lot and I guess my chops aren't having any effect on your idiot brain." She smiled with an intimidating gesture. "I guess I'll just have to tease you then! Starting with your precious bike!"

"Maka, don't you dare. Next time I'll just burp in your face, and leave the toilet seat up."

"I'll take those chances!" Soul got to his knees and begged not to touch his bike.

"Well stop teasing me then loser! Hurry, lets get to class before Stein gets mad!" Maka said while running towards the front doors of the school.

As Soul and Maka walked into class they quickly jumped into their seats.

"Hmm, I didn't see Tsubaki nor that idiot Black*Star in the halls, even Professor Stein is missing. Even Kid too!" Maka said scanning the classroom.

Soul kicked backed and put his hands behind his head in a leaning motion.

"Well you know Black*Star, he's probably being a idiot starting fights, Tsubaki will probably be here in a little bit, Kid probably had a nose bleed over something asymmetrical and I don't know about that weirdo Stein, he's probably dissecting something."

Maka bit her lip, "Well they better hurry! Class is about to start!"

"No teacher, no class today, lets leave while we can!" Soul showed his sharp-toothed grin.

"No, I won't allow you to leave! I have your bike keys and apartment keys, so now you can't! Ha!"

"W-Wait! How did y- HOW?"

It's a secret, you'll never find out!" Maka said in a teasing voice

While the Meister and Weapon fought over the keys, Tsubaki approached them in a cheerful mood.

"Hey! Sorry, am I late?"

"Nope, Professor Stein hasn't even showed up. It's weird." Maka tilted her head.

"Yes, that it is weird, but hopefully nothing bad has happened!" Tsubaki laughed. "Hey Soul! Good morning!"

"Oh good morning! Where's that idiot Black*Star, is he fighting again?"

"Sadly yes, but that's Black*Star for you!" Tsubaki laughed. "I wouldn't worry about him!"

"Do you know who he was fighting?" Maka shaking her head.

"Kid, again... I don't know why he always picks fight with him, he told me to go on ahead, he said 'Big Stars like me have to make an big entrance in the classroom!'"

"Yep that's Black*Star for ya." Soul just shook his head and grinned.

As the students awaited for their Professor to come to class, a loud voice cut the silence of the classroom.

"Everyone quiet now!" the mysterious voice said majestically.

"Umm Maka, isn't that your good for nothing father?" Soul said in a teasing voice.

"Please don't ever refer him as 'my father.' I hope he isn't our substitute today." Maka said with her head face down on the desk

It was Maka's father, Spirit, he's officially one the eight Death Scythes.

"I'll be your sub today class! No talking or messing around, or you'll be assigned detention!"

_Do you think your old man is cool now Maka? _

"Why does he have to stare this way? He's so creepy!" embarrassed, Maka hid behind her book.

"HEY! Death Scythe! Where's Professor Stein?" roared Soul.

"He's on a secret mission, no need to worry! Profressor Death Scythe is here to teach all these wonderful young girls!"

"Quit being a creep old man!" Soul yelled across the classroom.

"OH! Mister smarty pants here, Hmm let see, Soul...Eater... There you are! Mister Soul, You'll be receiving the lowest grade possible today!"

As Soul and Spirit went at it the whole time during class, school was finally let out.

Maka and Soul walk slowly through the halls of screaming kids. "Thank god it's the weekend yo! This is so cool!" Soul said with his fist in the air. Maka stopped at her locker and got her book bag and other things. "Hey Soul go on ahead without me, I have to get our assignment." Soul gave his technician a confused look. "Wait why? Why can't go see what OUR mission is? Besides you have my key to my bike." As Maka gave him his keys, she shooed him away. _Hmm what's her deal? Whatever! I bet this mission will be cool! _Soul dug his hands in his pocket and slowly walked to his bike and waited for Maka to return.

….

"So what's the mission Maka?"

"I don't know I forgot, I'm not telling you till the day comes! It's secret mission." Maka smiled as she said 'secret mission'.

"Wow, I'm not even going to argue over this."

Soul made his way too the sofa in the living room and turned the TV to the basketball game. "I will never understand the point in that sport." Maka said as she sat on the couch with Soul. "Well maybe if you stop reading all the time and watch it for once, you'd understand!" Soul chuckled softly. Maka gently put down the book, and took her Weapons advice for once.

….

The game was finally over, Maka fell asleep on his shoulder. "Oh Maka, you always fall asleep on me!" Soul said with a soft whisper. _She really is cute. Heh. Wait, why am I acting like this again. So not cool. _Soul gently touched her, trying to wake her so she could go to sleep on her bed.

"Maka...wake up, Maka! Hey!"

She yawned "S-soul? W-what time is it?"

"Don't worry about it, it's a secret time." Soul grinned at his Meister, getting her back from earlier.

Maka blushed with a sleepy smile. "Jerk. Hey, I'm so tired to get up. Can you walk me to my bed?"

"Yeah sure."

"I wanna a piggy back ride to my room."

"Really? Are you sure?"

_Maka may be a mature young girl, but at times she can act childish, but I have no problem with that._

"Ha! Okay then, hop on."

Soul got in position and she jumped on and rode all the way to her room. Approaching her bedroom door. He dropped her off on her bed.

"Hey thanks Soul." Maka was flushed with redness. Goodnight, see ya in the morning."

"Yeah good night Miss...never mind, goodnight Maka, sweet dreams!"

As he closed her door he rushed to his bed as well, he was exhausted from arguing with Spirit all day at school. All those thoughts vanished from earlier that morning, as he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! I've been real busy the past few days.**

**Leave a review, I would most appreciate it. :)**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**-MeisterAyyJayy**

The Sun's rays glow through Soul's curtains waking the Weapon, he yawned as he got up from his bed annoyed. He wondered why the Sun was up this early. _Hmm what time is it? _Soul found his phone under his bed with a low battery. "Wow, I sworn I put it on the charger before I went to bed. What happened last night anyways?" He couldn't remember at all. But what shocked him the most was the time read on his little phone screen. The time read: 11:41pm, "What the hell? Why didn't Maka wake me up? Now my Saturday is almost over!" as Soul growled. He quickly looked for his Meister, to see why she didn't wake him. No sign of Maka to be found, all he could hear was Blair singing her usual Pumpkin spell song as she showered. _Hmm where could she have gone?_

Soul sat down at the table, kinda bummed that Maka didn't even make breakfast. So he made himself a bowl of cereal. As he was getting the milk from the fridge, he noticed a small note written in perfect writing.

_Soul,_

_You're probably asking why I didn't wake you up. Well you looked so comfortable in your bed, and it was best not to ruin your sleep. I went out with Tsubaki to get some groceries and maybe a little shopping as well! Send me a text what you want to make for dinner. Oh! I made you breakfast as well! It's in the microwave. I'll be back later._

_-Maka_

Soul smiled as he heated up his cold breakfast. "Heh, I'll never get girls and their shopping deeds. Well thank-you-Maka!" Soul devoured his food with ease, he wiped his face and washed his plate. In that moment, Blair walked out of the shower and ran behind Soul hugging him so he couldn't move.

"Hey Soul! Aren't you looking mighty handsome today!"

"Blair! Stop! I have to finish washing this dish!"

"Stop squirming little scythey boy. Maka's not here to interfere!"

Blair blushed with lust as she turned Soul around, smothering him with her breasts.

"Soul! I know you can't resist this! MEOW!"

_This is way cool and un-cool at the same time!_

"Blair, get off me! I-I I have to be some where!"

"Oh no you don't! There's no way you're getting away from, Blair the Witch, goddess of Lust!"

Soul some how managed to get loose of her lustful breasts suffocating him, Soul made a run for his room. But Blair blocked his get-a-way path. She laughed as she walked closer to him. All she was wearing was a towel. Which gave Soul an epic nose bleed. As he gazed upon Blair and her passionate body as she changed into her witch outfit. "I got you now Soul!" as Blair winked and rushed towards him. When all of a sudden, the apartment door busted open.

It was Spirit, Maka's good for nothing father. Soul was happy for once to see him, especially in this situation. "Blairy-poo! It's time to go to Chupa-Cabra's! Papa is ready for you!" Spirit said with huge hearts in his eyes. "Hey Soul Eater! I'll get someone later to fix your door! Bye!" As Spirit dragged Blair out of the apartment. "I'll get you sooner or later Soul!" Blair cried.

_Whew that was close, I was actually happy to see that creep. At least Blair is gone. If Maka were here, She'd kill me! _Soul scratched his white messy hair, he let out a huge sigh and fixed the door himself.

After fixing the door Spirit broke down, Soul decided to watch some TV, he hoped there was a basketball game on. "Well I guess I could chill, till Maka comes home." He flipped through a lot of commercials and paid programs till he finally found a basketball game. Satisfied, he changed into a laying position. Minutes passed, noticing he wasn't even paying attention to the game, all he could think about was Maka's behavior last night. "I was surprised that she wanted a piggy-back ride. That's a first for that." he faced the ceiling with his hands behind his messy white hair. "I don't mind it, but it's still weird of her to act like that around me." All running through his mind was, Maka, Maka, and Maka. _Why am I thinking of her so much? It was just a piggy-back ride, I shouldn't make it a big deal. _Only thoughts made his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Hearing the Tv slowly fade out and the ceiling vanish, the weapon fell asleep.

…..

The two girls were enjoying there weekend with their little girl time, the Sun's grin shined over Death City, a cool breeze made it such a perfect afternoon.

"Hey Maka! I've seen some cute stuff in here! Hurry!" Tsubaki quickly frowned as she glanced at Maka, staring at her phone.

"Something wrong Maka?"

Maka looked up quickly. "Oh! It's nothing. What store were you talking about?"

"This one!" Tsubaki pointed with a smile

The sign read ForeverAndEver 41. A scent of perfume brushed Maka's nose drawing her into the store.

As the girls walked in Maka was wondering why Soul hasn't messaged her. _He must be asleep, what a lazy bum!_

A white and red tank top got Maka's attention. She quickly grabbed it, as she stared, the colors reminded her of Soul. She smiled while hugging the shirt. All she could think of was Him.

"...ka Maka?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I must of been day dreaming."

"You must like that shirt huh? You've been hugging it for a while now."

"Whoa that's embarrassing. Well...you see Tsubaki."

Maka bit her lip as she put back the shirt she was looking at. She turned towards Tsubaki flushed with redness.

"Maka, you're blushing." Tsubaki giggled.

"It's just really hot in here! Why would I be blushing for no reason!"

"Calm down Maka." she laughed as he grabbed Maka's hand and rushed out the store, so they could sit somewhere, and talk about this. Tsubaki found a spot, under a tree, they sat down on the emerald like grass in the shade.

"Tell me what's the matter Maka."

"Well... it's just..."

"You can tell me, I won't tell no one!"

"It's just... have you ever liked someone at school?"

"No, not really. Why Maka?"

Maka played with her blondish pig-tails. She didn't know how to explain to Tsubaki that she sorta liked Soul, without giving it away.

"Maka, don't be nervous to tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Tsubaki grinned as she stared at Maka with her dark violet eyes.

"It's this boy... He's handsome, even though he can be a jerk, he's really a nice person. He's always there when I need him, I don't know, I guess I like him." Maka said biting her lip.

"Is this boy, Soul?"

Maka quickly looked up with redness.

"W-WHAT! NO WAY! He's my weapon, that would be so awkward, plus why would he like me anyways? I not even that pretty."

"Oh hush, you're one beautiful young lady! He practically lives with you, I think he should see the real you. "

"Yeah whatever. It's not Soul, I know that for sure!"

Maka lied, and Tsubaki knew she was, but she didn't try to force nothing.

Tsubaki smiled, "Well who is this boy you speak of? Is it Kid? Does Maka have a crush on Death the Kid?" she laughed making Maka blush.

"No way! He's a OCD freak! He's too perfect! And his name is..." Maka didn't even think of an name, she had to make something up quick. "His name is Keith"

"Keith? Never heard of him at school." Tsubaki nudged Maka. "Come on Maka what's his name!"

"It's Keith! Keith Powers!"

"I've never heard of him ever!" pulling out her phone she teased Maka about call Black*Star. "Maybe I should ask Black*Star about him.

"Oh no one knows about him! He's a new student!" Maka knew she was running out of ideas, she couldn't stop blushing.

"Well, 'Keith' seems like a really nice guy, I can't wait to meet him, I bet he's so dreamy!"

"Oh hush! He's handsome! Geez! Is it hot out here? I'm burning up!

"Nope! You're redder than an apple! Maka aren't you the cutest!" Tsubaki chuckled. "Well, it's getting late, I have to go feed 'The Almighty Black*Star' before he starts complaining. I hope the best of luck with you and 'Keith Powers'!"

"Y-yeah me too! Thanks Tsubaki..."

As Maka and Tsubaki said their goodbye's, the girls parted ways to their apartments. Maka pulled out her phone, still seeing no text from that idiot weapon of hers. _I guess I'll surprise him with dinner! _Maka smiled as she ran all the way towards her home.

Pulling her keys out of her of pocket, she unlocked the door walking in hearing the TV and snoring in the distance. _Wow he was asleep! Well here's my chance to sneak in and surprise him, hehe. _She quietly walked by him to turn off the TV, as she was creeping to the kitchen she heard a voice pierce the silence, making her jump.

"Maka...? Is that you?" Soul said scratching his eyes. "W-wha-What time is it?"

"Dang it! I was going to surprise you with dinner, since you didn't tell me what you wanted to eat."

"Oh I'm sorry, I dozed off."

"Yeah I noticed your lazy self on the couch. Well sit tight, I'm going to make dinner."

"What are you making? I'm starving!"

Maka smiled as she turned towards Soul.

"It's a secret, I can't tell you!" she giggled as she pulled out ingredients and pans for the meal.

"First OUR mission, now OUR dinner? Please don't make me force it out of ya! I'll tickle you!"

"Soul, please don't, you know I hate getting tickled."

Soul walked over to Maka with his sharp toothed grin. He pulled out his hand from his pockets, revealing a finger about to poke her sides.

"Soul please don't, I'm trying to...Ouch! Hey! Quit it Soul!"

Soul laughed as he kept poking her sides,

"Come on Maka! Tell me what you're making or I won't stop!"

He now got both hands involved, soon the couple was on the floor, as Soul kept with the tickle torture. Maka trying to kick and chop her way out, screaming 'Get off me!' and 'Stop it Soul!' On the spur of the moment the tickling stopped, Soul just laid upon her and stared down into her leaf green eyes, holding her hands above her head, he slowly leaned towards Maka.

Maka jerked out of his grip and got up in hurry.

"Soul, what are you doing?"

Confused on what happened Soul said nothing.

"Soul! SOUL! What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing!" He was confused as Maka was. "Hey I don't feel so well, I'm going to bed."

"What about dinner?"

"Sorry, I'm not hungry, Goodnight Maka. See you in the morning."

Soul carefully walked out of the kitchen, lost, wondering why he almost pulled that with her. _What the hell is going on? _A sick feeling was pounding at his stomach making him nauseous. _I-I almost kissed her? What is wrong with me, she's my Meister._

Seeing Soul walk towards his room, Maka was too thinking the same thing. _He tried to kiss me, what's wrong with him? _ A lot of emotions started to hit her in the heart. Happiness, knowing that he did have feelings for her. Sadness, that he didn't kiss her, and Guilt, on why she had feelings towards her partner. _He's my Weapon, I shouldn't be falling for him._

Maka walked with her head down to her bed room, she glanced down the hall way to see if his door was open so they could talk. But seeing his door completely shut, she quietly shut her door.

With all those emotions hitting both of them, both Meister and Weapon went to bed, wondering what's going to happen on tomorrows mission.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! I feel as if I rushed this one... :(**

**I promise to get back on schedule!**

**Leave a review please :) thanks!**

**-MeisterAyyJayy**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and Hope

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just like to thank everyone who has read this! Especially Sita! Without her, I wouldn't be typing this right now. So many thank you's to her! :D**

**Enjoy and Review please :)**

**-MeisterAyyJayy**

A loud bang broke the silence of the night, quickly awaking Maka, all she could think of was someone trying to break into the apartment. She got up quietly from her bed and silently walked down the hallway, cautious of what the noise was. _I swear if it's Soul trying to scare me, I'm going to kill him! _As the technician slowly looked around the corner, she saw Soul, fast asleep, snoring on the couch in an awkward position, a bowl of chips on his lap, and the TV on some pointless paid program over video games. She remembered that very weird moment in the kitchen that night, thoughts raced on why Soul tried that. _Maybe it was a dream? I saw him go to his room saying he felt sick. Yeah it probably was a dream._ Feeling relieved, she noticed that the noise came from the remote to the TV hitting the wooden floor. "Geez, that little remote made that huge noise, and Soul still didn't wake up." Maka softly picked up the half empty bowl chips, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She squinted, waiting for her eyes to adjust, she glanced at Soul, still seeing his snowy white hair shine in the darkness as if it were a dim light. "You're going to catch a cold stupid." she giggled as she grabbed the blanket that fell onto the floor and covered him up. "Goodnight Soul. We have a big day tomorrow." the Meister sleeplessly walked to her room and quickly fell into a snooze as she laid down.

…..

Hearing her alarm go off, Maka got up in tireless mood, excited to finally do their assignment. _I better wake Soul up. I hope he doesn't get mad waking him this early. _She walked out her and made her way to the living room were she still saw Soul passed out on the couch still. She bent over him, too play with hair trying not to wake up. _He never lets me play his with hair, he always gets mad if I get near it. Hehe. _She messed his up in a untidy fashion waking him. Soul woke up with a grunt, he made eye contact with his bent over technician and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Morning Maka!"

"Hurry! We have to catch the train before it's to late. Come on, get dressed."

"Alright! Alright! Nagging is so un-cool." Soul giggled

"I wasn't nagging! I don't want to fail this assignment Soul!"

"Calm down, I was kidding, Geez." Soul said scratching his head realizing his hair was messed up. "Did you touch my hair?"

"I couldn't resist it, your hair was just there, so I had to mess with it!"

"That's annoying, thanks now I have to go comb it again."

"It's not like it wouldn't get messed up while you were sleeping idiot!"

"Oh yeah huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Well anyways, hurry and get ready, we have thirty minutes to be at the train station!"

As the Maka waited for Soul to get ready, she grabbed some cookies and wrapped a piece of Soul's favorite cake, for some snacks for the trip, made sure she had her apartment keys, and grabbed one of her romance novels. Minutes passed and her finally losing her patience, she yelled across the apartment room.

"SOUL! HURRY!" no response from him, she started walking down the hall, to his room in a angry gesture. She approached his door way, seeing him hold his hand band with his head to the floor. She knew something was wrong. "Soul, is something bothering you?" he looked up and faced Maka. "Oh, It's nothing. Just a little tired." Maka tilted her head. "Oh okay, Well, come on." The couple left in flash to get to their destination.

Finally boarding the train, the two partners found a comfortable spot, where it was just them two. Soul picked a spot and laid down, looking up at the ceiling, not saying a single word to his Meister. He remembered this morning, that he tried to kiss Maka last night, it struck him giving him chills. _I still can't believe I tried that, Maka does even seem to be worrying about it. What's with me_? He looked up at her, she was reading as always. _I don't know what to think, worrying is so not cool._

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with you?" Maka gently placed her book down. "Are you okay?"

_I guess she forgot, don't really see how, that was last night. I can't let her know what happened. _Soul quickly grinned. "Oh of course Maka! I'm going to be Shinigami's next Death Scythe, of course I'm okay! You should know worrying is so un-cool."

"Well you've been quiet since we got on the train."

"I told you already! I'm just a little tired. Anyways how long is this trip?"

"Hmm who knows? I've never been to Greenland before."

"That's lame. You promised to tell me what our assignment is! Remember that Maka?"

"Oh yeah I remember. I guess I'll tell you then." Maka grabbed a little piece if paper out of her front pocket of her black jacket. "Lets see here, it's a man, he's 6'4' 245lbs, he's also knows magic, hooray... He's been terrorizing Greenland with magic bringing the dead back and taking their souls, and it says he's also part weapon? Hmm, part weapon and part witch. Soul, we might have to be careful on this guy. This is a three star meister assignment. We have to be serious."

"Maka don't be worrying so much! You have the next upcoming Death Scythe as your weapon! We'll be perfectly fine! What's this losers name anyways?"

"His name is just the letter 'N', I guess they forgot his name?"

"Well this 'N' is going to get destroyed by the coolest partners of the DWMA! Don't worry Maka!" Soul showed his sharp tooth grin at Maka.

"Yeah you're right. We got this!" she chuckled as they have each other a high five.

Hours passed and still haven't arrived, Soul was becoming impatient while Maka read her novel in a calm mood.

"How long is this trip? I'm sick of being in here!" Soul growled.

"Soul, chill out. You're disturbing the other people. Stay focused."

"It's really hard to be focused in this good for nothing train taking a thousand years just to get to Greenland!" Soul yelled.

"Quit your whining." Maka said without looking away from her book.

"Whining eh?" Soul got up and snatched Maka's book from her grasp. "So if I took your stupid boring book, you wouldn't whine, right?"

"Hey quit being a jerk! Books aren't stupid! Give it back Soul!"

"Quit whining Maka!" Soul said with a sarcastic voice.

"Soul you're making me angry. Don't make me hurt you before our assignment."

"Well you can't hit me with a book! I got it in my hands! Ha! I win, no headache for me!"

The train went through the small tunnel, and Soul saw Maka disappear before his eyes. The hand that was holding the book became light and he looked up to see what was going on. The book was gone, and he quickly looked down to see a dark figure appeared from no where, with a large book in its hand. Soul gasped scratching his head in fear.

"Maka you know I was just kidding around, right? Maka?" before he could say anything else, the train, which seemed like hours, finally passed through the small tunnel, revealing Maka raising up the book. MAKA-CHOP!

"You should know by now, never touch my books or call them rude names! Now I lost my spot, jerk!" Maka ignored her Weapon's state of being and sat back down and continued reading. Minutes passed, Soul woke up from being unconscious, rubbing the extremely large knot on his head.

"A punch in the arm would be nice for once, you're sure Shinigami didn't give training lessons?"

"Well I don't think a punch in the arm would do any damage to your dumb brain." Maka giggled.

"Heh, whatever, what are you reading anyways?"

"It's a romance story. It's really good! You should read them sometime, but, too bad I lost my spot cause of you."

"Ugh." Soul sighed. "Romance and all that mushy stuff is so cliché, I'll pass, besides, reading is boring. I don't see how you can read books all the time." he got up from the floor and laid back down on the little couch.

"I don't know either, I just like to read. You could learn a thing or two from reading ya know."

"Nah I'll pass, Hey wake me up when we get there." as Soul leaned his head back. "Oh okay." Maka said with a smile.

The Sun was up and smiling in the sky as it arose above the Earth. Maka checked her phone to see what time it was, it read: 2:36pm. _It shouldn't be that much longer, I have to stay focused, if I let up for a second, I'll be toast. _She found a stopping point on her book, and placed her Shinigami book mark in it. Maka put her book back in her bag, she looked over at Soul, who surprisingly fell asleep real quick. _What a lazy bum, always sleeping. He's right though, I shouldn't worry so much. We managed to gather all 99 kishin souls and one cat soul. I think we'll be okay. _She giggled to herself as she grabbed her cookies, noticing that she forgot to tell Soul about his piece of cake. "I'm sure that he'll love to eat it when we get there." With time passing, Maka noticed that it started snow from the train window. _Snow? Oh yeah! Greenland and Iceland are the total opposite when it comes to climates! _With them getting closer, she decided to wake Soul up.

"Hey Soul, wake up, we're almost there."

"Already? That was a short nap." Soul said rubbing his eyes as he sat up from the little couch. With a shiver he asked. "Why is it so cold now? I thought Greenland was suppose to be 'green', all I see is snow."

"That's what I thought, but Greenland and Iceland are the opposite in climates. Yeah I know it's weird. Oh well, snow shouldn't be a big deal, I brought jackets. Lets get going"

As the train came to a stop. "Now stopping at Greenland! Thank you for riding the Death Express! We hope to see y'all again!" the little man said to Maka and Soul as they got off the train. Leaving the station, they were on their way to complete their daring assignment.

"So, where's this loser at Maka?"

"Well it says he lives in a beat up old abandon house in the town, oh its by the cemetery! We should find him easy!"

"That's what I'm talking about Maka! Lets get this half-pint!"

They walked in the snow, entering the town. It was deserted, not a single person to be out in sight. They searched for anyone for information knocking on doors for 'N', but no luck. With no one being around they decided to look for the abandon house instead.

….

"Wow it's barely 5:23pm and it's already dark! That's so un-cool yo."

"I guess it's cause the weather, but stay focused, we have to find this guy."

"The town is deserted, it shouldn't be that hard to find him!" Soul lost his patience and started screaming. "HEY HALF-PINT! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"

"Soul! What on Earth are you doing?"

"Screaming? He's being a coward, might as well taunt him." Soul laughed

"Seriously Soul? Stop being immature and get focused!"

"Chill out Maka! He probably didn't hear me anyways."

As the partners argued, Soul noticed a bright light behind Maka, become bigger and bigger and coming towards them. Soul quickly tackled Maka out of the way.

"What's your problem Soul?" As she yelled at him, the blast exploded not to far from them. "What the hell?" Maka looked around. "It's him Soul, transform!" Soul smiled, finally realizing the action was about to begin. "It's about time, I was getting bored hearing you yell at me!" ignoring his comment, she stared in the dark sky seeing a large figure floating in the air. She clenched her scythe and started making her way towards the dark figure.

She approached the man with no fear, the man smiled as he started walking towards Maka trying to intimidating her.

"Heh, that won't work on me mister. Nice try by the way."

"Oh I'm sorry! I was trying be nice, sorry about that blast. I just barely missed!"

The tall man had charcoal black hair and crimson eyes, and had a thick five-o-clock shadow that shined from the Moon. Judging by his wrinkles, he looked like he was in his late 30's. He was wearing, a long sleeve white dirty shirt, with black pants, and regular black shoes. He had some necklace with huge medallion on it. _This man, looks like a regular guy, but this is him alright, I have to be careful. _Maka scanned his soul using her "Soul Perception" technique. She saw a huge soul, containing some of everything. A little of weapon, witch, and meister. His soul was shaped into a huge 'N'.

"So you're 'N'? Am I correct?" Maka asked in serious tone.

"HA! Silly little girl, I have no name, you won't have to worry about my name anyways, cause I'll be killing you quickly!"

That comment made her snap, hearing Soul scream "Lets go Maka!" she rushed the Man with no name, she horizontally swiped her scythe trying to take him out, the man dodge it with ease.

"Is that all you got little girl? Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? What's your name Missy?"

"Maka Albarn, and this is my Weapon Soul Eater. With orders from the DWMA, we've come to take you and your evil deeds out from this town."

"So Shinigami is still kicking it eh? Hmm, Albarn? Oh you must be Spirits little girl huh? Too bad he'll have to hear that I've killed you."

"How do you know my father?" Maka asked in a confused manner.

"We used to be cool back in the day. But don't worry about it. It's real sad that Shinigami sends some little rascals too come and defeat me? What a joke!"

"Shut up half-pint! Come on Maka, lets take this loser out!"

Maka rushed the man again, this time kicking him and thrusting down her scythe down. The man quickly revealed his weapon part of him. A scythe. _His weapon is a scythe just like Soul?_ He blocked Maka's attack, and swiped back, cutting her a huge gash into her chest. Luckily her jacket took the blow.

"Why are doing this? Taking innocent souls? It's wrong, it's evil!"

"Because running by the rules of Shinigami is boring. Come on, join me." The man showed a evil smirk, giving Maka chills down her spine.

"I'll never lower myself to be like that! You're a coward for turning down this road!"

"Such a silly little girl. I guess I'll have to kill you then."

The large man came in a ferocious manner, he swiped down with the scythes coming from his forearm. Maka blocked quickly, but it was to late, that attack was bait. The man countered with a huge punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, then he finished with a violent kick to her chest, knocking her backwards. Maka tried to get her breath back as the man rushed once again with no hesitation.

"Maka get up! He's about to attack!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

With frustration and wheezing her way back up, Maka glanced at his next move, she barely evaded the man's attack. She recovered behind him, a small cut appeared from her left earlobe and traveled to the bottom of her chin. _There's my opening, now's my chance! _She swiped her scythe, leaving a huge gash down the man's back.

"You're very good for a young one. That actually hurt a little bit. But you're going to need more than that to defeat me." The man put his hands out in front of him, two bright yellow lights began to materialize in front of Maka. "You ready Maka Albarn? Proton Beam of Death, Fire!" He fired them with a huge blast, cracking the the villages ground. Maka just stood there, she couldn't move.

"Maka! MAKA! Jump now you idiot!" she snapped from the paralysis hearing Soul's scream. Maka landed and started to tremble. "Maka what's wrong?" she looked down in disappointment.

"Soul, I don't think we can win this one. He's to strong."

"Maka don't give in so easily!" Soul smiled as he appeared from the reflection of the scythe. "We still have Witch Hunter. This is us, we can do it. Let's end this half-pint Maka."

"Yes! You're right! You ready Soul?" Maka smiled with hope. "Of course I am."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

Resonating there souls to gather energy to form the Witch Hunter. They both focused to create the finishing blow. _We can do this. I can't show fear. _Maka gripped the scythe with no fear in her.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe Meister, Witch Hunter!" Maka rushed the man fearlessly.

"Bring it little girl!" The man taunted, he put his hand to block, small sparks of static revolved around his hands. _He knows how to use his Soul's Wavelegth too? _With everything, Maka slashed the man in figure 6 motion, the man caught her attack with a powerful grunt. _I can't lose, I must push harder!_ Maka screamed as she pushed the handle with all her might trying to break the man's block.

"You lose little girl." The man laughed as his Soul's Wavelength shattered the Witch Hunter, he struck the couple with a brutal force. They got separated, Maka went flying backwards while Soul flew towards a wall, the man's strike knocked him back into human form. "Dammit, that bastard." Soul griped his ribs as he coughed up blood. "I'll kill him." Soul got up, but his legs gave out making him fall down to his knees. Coughing up more blood, he glanced as he saw the man walking towards Maka, which she was laying there lifelessly.

"Get away from her you creep." the man ignored his comment as the scythes from his forearm reappeared, still walking towards her with an evil grin.

"Heh, It was nice meeting you Maka Albarn, too bad I have to end this, don't worry it will be quick and painless."

Maka's eyes met the man's crimson eyes, tears formed making her vision blurry. "Please, don't kill me..." she cried softly, the pain kept her from yelling for help. "I have no choice little girl, you could of joined me, you decided your own fate. Now say goodbye!" the man held nothing back as he struck down at the paralyzed technician.

Hearing the man's slashes stop suddenly, she looked up and saw the large man staring down at Maka in shock, the man was cut in half. She saw the familiar red and black jagged striped scythe appear before her eyes. "You let your guard down you bastard..." Soul said under his breath. The man vanished leaving a red kishin soul egg behind. "Maka... I'm glad you're alright." Soul collapsed from the heated battle. "Soul? SOUL! Hold on I'm coming." She tried to get up, but a huge burst of pain all over her body making her cry in pain. With little strength she had left, Maka crawled towards her Weapon, ignoring the pain. _Soul, please be okay. _As the Meister, slowly but surely, she finally managed to get to him. "Soul... Soul are you okay? please tell me you're okay." she started to cry and hugged him tightly, "Soul, please answer me..." As the snow started to fall in Greenland, Maka's crying became smaller and smaller as she passed out hugging Soul for dear life.

**A/N: I had fun writing this one! Enjoy! Leave a review please :) thank you.**

**Chapter 4 will be up ASAP. **

**-MeisterAyyJayy**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! :)**

**I'm really enjoying writing this, I hope you all are enjoying it as well!**

**I'll do my best to improve on my writing skillzzzzzzz hehe.**

**Enjoy and review, thanks!**

**-MeisterAyyJayy**

The brightness of white snow falling from the sky, shined the room awaking Maka, she noticed she was in a bed. _Is this my bed? Was that trip to Greenland only a dream? _Being convinced that it was a dream, she attempted to get up, only to feel a huge burst of pain throughout her whole body, immediately knocking her back into the bed. _Ouch, I guess it wasn't a dream. Who's house is this then? Wait, that means... SOUL!_ She got up clenching her teeth trying to forget the throbbing pain. When a sharp mysterious voice broke her concentration. Making her stop instantly.

"Oh no you don't! You get yourself back into bed, young lady, you're still injured."

Maka didn't say anything, but she listened to the mysterious lady, laying down, the lady approached her in gentle gesture. The lady smiled and started cleaning, and humming some song to herself as she wiped dust off the dresser. Maka examined the woman, the lady was about 4'9' in height, she looked like she was in her late 50's. She was wearing a dark cherry sweater with a black skirt, along with some really expensive looking shoes, her dirty blonde hair color and her bluish eyes went good with that outfit. _Heh, such a cute little lady, but who is she? _Maka finally got the courage to ask her name.

"Umm, excuse me, who are you? Where am I?"

"Wow where are my manners? Excuse me, My name is Lilia Turner and this is my home. You can call me Lilly by the way. I watched you and that boy, Soul? Is that his name?" Maka nodded as she listened. "Oh okay, but yes, me and my daughter heard a lot of noise coming from outside lastnight, and we saw you and Soul fight the Man with No Name, and what's your name?"

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. He's called The Man with No Name hmm?" Maka remembered that terrifying moment where he almost killed her, luckily Soul saved her. Just thinking about it, gave her chills. Lilly sat on the bed as she looked at Maka.

"Yes, that's what everyone calls him here in Greenland, just wanted to say thank you so much for taking his evil out of this little village."

"Oh you're welco-" Lilly interrupted her in a rude fashion.

"But why did you that? You're both just kids! You both could have died!"

"Well you see, Soul and I, are students of the DWMA, it was assignment."

"The DWMA huh? My daughter is always talking about it."

"Oh really? That's cool, it's a really good school. Ma'am, where's Soul? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he suffered from a severe concussion, 3 or 4 broken ribs, and a fractured right arm. I checked you last night, all I found was a couple of cuts and scratches and some bruised ribs. You sure gave us scare, are you okay Maka?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my body is a little sore that's all. Can I go see Soul? I have to see him ma'am."

As Maka said that she heard another voice enter the room randomly.

"Oh he's still asleep, but he should be okay though."

Maka study the young girl, she looked 16 and she was about 5'4'. Her yellowish blonde hair went a little passed her shoulders, she had a nice fit body and long legs. Her ocean blue eyes went perfect with her light brownish tan, Maka wondered how she got a tan when it's snowing. What Maka first noticed was her breasts. _I swear every girl is bigger than me. This girl is just perfect, perfect body and everything. Kid would fall in love with this girl, she's so pretty, I wish I was that pretty. _The girl was wearing a light hoodless white jacket, with a hot pink undershirt, and short jean shorts. _Just my luck, I swear if Soul flirts with her, he'll never wake up._

"Oh hey Taylor! Maka I would like you to meet my daughter, Taylor Su. Maka, Taylor, Taylor Maka.

"Hi Maka! I'm glad that you're okay, it's great to meet you."

Maka just smiled trying not to show Taylor her jealousy of her beauty. "It's very nice to meet you as well!"

"Yeah, but about Soul, he just fell asleep, you both need rest, y'all took a beating."

Maka was a bummed that she couldn't see him, but she was happy and felt a little better, knowing he was okay. Taylor grabbed a chair and sat down as Lilly explained what happened last night.

"Everything happened so quick! First we saw a bright light coming from your scythe, then it faded away, seeing you and Soul go flying in opposite directions. It was scary seeing the man staring you down, I felt bad just watching, then the man vanished into thin air. That's when we saw both of you just laying there. We couldn't just leave y'all there."

"It was some scary stuff! I'm so glad you and him are okay." Taylor said playing with her hair. "By the way Maka, where's your scythe?"

"Oh! Taylor! Maka and Soul are students of the DWMA." just the words 'DWMA' got Taylor in excitement. She jumped from the chair and stood by Maka with a huge grin.

"Wow! That's awesome! I'm dying to go there! Ever since daddy died." Her huge grin turned into a plain frown. "I have to get stronger, Daddy even said I was strong girl!"

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. What happened to him?" Maka asked concerned. Lilly got up from the bed and let out a huge sigh as she walked towards the window.

"The Man with No Name killed him, about 5 months ago. My husband was the only person in the village with weapon skills, he tried and tried, but the Man was to powerful, ever since that day Taylor has been trying to join the DWMA since she first heard of that school."

"I sure have! I have to get stronger so I can defend daddy's honor and this village!" Taylor said majestically.

"Oh Taylor, you're just like you father. Brave and never scared of nothing, but lets leave Maka alone for a bit, I'm sure she wants to rest." Taylor stood up, and followed her mother out the room.

"Ummm, Lilly. Before you go, did you find my book bag?"

"Why yes I did!" she grabbed the small olive satchel that was hanging from the door knob, and handed it to Maka. "It's a little torn and beat up, but I washed it." Maka's facial expression yelled '_you didn't wash my book did you!' _Lilly grinned and chuckled. "Don't worry! I pulled your book and everything that was in there." Maka only sighed knowing her book was okay, she smiled and grabbed her book bag from Lilly. "I'll be making dinner soon!" Maka nodded and smiled. _Such nice people, I hope Soul is okay. _She opened her book and began to read.

About an hour, maybe a little under an hour and a half, passed. The white light coming from the snow outside began to darken, as the Sun was setting. Maka sat there in bed, still reading. With each word she read, her eyes began to get heavy, she caught herself reading the same sentence over and over. She placed her Shinigami bookmark, closed her book, and took a deep breath stretching in the process. _I wonder what Lilly will be making, I'm starving. It feels good that I kinda get a day off from cooking hehe._

A knock on the door broke her thought process.

"Come in!" the door opened revealing Taylor with a smile.

"We'll be making dinner soon! Hey would you like to see Soul?" a burst of exictement went through Maka, but calmly she answered 'yes'. Taylor helped Maka out of bed and gently guided her to where Soul was at. She was nervous and so happy to see him, butterflies played a game of tag each step they got closer to the door. It felt like eternity just to get the door, Taylor noticed that Maka was shaking.

"Maka? Are you okay? You're shaking!"

"Just nervous, that's all. I'm okay though."

Taylor knocked, Soul answering to come in. Just hearing his voice, made her want to sprint to her Weapon, but she didn't want to push herself and getting hurt again. The light from his room shattered the darkness in the hallway as Taylor slowly opened the door. Maka was screaming in head. _Hurry! I want to see him! You're opening the door to slow! _Finally, Maka met Soul's crimson red eyes, she couldn't say anything, just stood there with a huge smile on her face staring at him.

"Hey Maka." he greeted his technician with his sharp tooth smirk trying to look cool.

"Hey Soul." Maka just blushed as she smiled.

"I'll leave you both alone." Taylor giggled as she walked out the room.

Maka scanned him with her arms crossed behind her back. All she could see was him wearing a light blue shirt, his legs were under the sheets. His right arm was in a sling, she could also see some bandages coming from his chest, sticking out of his shirt. She cringed, still blaming herself that Soul was in this condition, but she tried not to show it.

"You look like a weirdo just standing there. Sit down."

"Oh, yeah!" she sat on the bed, and looked him. She noticed his hair was all messy which made her giggle.

"What?"

"Your hair, it's all messy. It looks cute like that."

"Well thank Taylor, she had to mess with it!"

"Wow Soul, you let her play with your hair, but you freak out when I get near it. That's so not cool of you.

"Someone is jealous! Ha! Chill Maka, I couldn't help it. It's not like I could prevent it, just look at me!"

"Whatever! I'd chop you, but I don't want to kill you, maybe later." Maka joked as she giggled.

"You're just mad cause she has bigger boobs than you."

"You're so so so lucky that you're hurt, you're going to get it when your body is healed up. I won't forget you saying that."

"We both know you'll forget!"

"We'll see Soul, just you wait."

The door opened, Maka and Soul saw Lilly with a smile, holding a tray, containing two bowls of tomato soup and two huge double stacked grilled cheese sandwiches.

"It looks like you both are feeling better! I thought you both would like to eat together. Well here you go, if you need anything just give a yell."

"Oh okay thank you so much!"

"No problem Maka! Just a huge thanks for getting rid of that awful man." Lilly exited the room leaving the couple to enjoy their meal.

….

After minutes of frustration and spilling some tomato soup multiple times on his shirt. Maka finally asked him,

"Do you want me too feed you? I don't mind at all."

"Uhh no? That's so an un-cool look for me."

"Fine then, keep spilling it and starve to death, I don't care."

Soul rolled his eyes and accepted that challenge, but with trying and trying. He let out a huge sigh.

"FINE! Feed me then."

"Say please." Maka giggled.

"Please feed me."

"Now say, pretty please, feed me, oh great Maka."

"Seriously Maka?"

"Geez I was kidding Soul, no need to get mad." _He's so handsome, feeding him makes him look cute. _Maka smiled and picked up his spoon. "Here, say AHH, AHH." in embarrassment, he opened his mouth as she fed him. All Maka could do was laugh at him.

"Why're you laughing? Is something funny?"

"I'll admit it's fun feeding you, maybe I'll get Blair or someone to hold you down, so I can do this more often."

"I'll burn all your books."

"I'll just go buy more, I've read most of them. Here, say ahhhhh." As she fed him again, she saw his grin grow.

"Maybe I should just invite your creepy dad more often to our apartment then? Yeah I'll do that! Sound good Maka?"

"Umm nevermind I was joking about that, and please don't bring him up ever again."

"Yeah that's what I though Miss Tiny Tits!" He laughed.

"Don't push me Soul. I was happy too see you, but I would hate to knock you out back to sleep."

"Heh, I just noticed, that were sort of back to our old ways."

"Yeah, I'm happy that you're okay Soul. You're okay right?"

"Yeah I'm just real sore, I have a small headache, and I think my arm is broken. It'll be okay though, at least I'll be getting more attention than that idiot Black*Star! I can't wait to see his reaction, heh."

Maka looked down blaming herself once again. _It's my fault. All my fault. _

"Maka? What's wrong?"

Lying, she looked at him with a fake grin. "Oh it's my neck! It's still a little sore."

"It's more than that, tell me what's wrong."

"It's my neck! I just told you Soul! Gah!"

"Okay! Okay! No need to yell at me." Soul finished the last bite of his sandwich, he knew something was bothering her. But he didn't want to annoy her asking on and on, it would be like beating a dead horse. _Hmm I wondered what's wrong with her. Was it cause from last night? _Trying to break the silence and avoiding an awkward moment.

"That was good huh? That little old lady can cook." he thought of something to cheer the mood. "But, I would go for your cooking any day." Maka looked up and smiled.

"Even though Black*Star says it's bad? You still like it?"

"Of course Maka! You're cooking is the coolest yo!" Soul held his left hand high gesturing for a high five. "Come on, Don't leave me hanging." They just sat there and laughed like old times, like nothing ever happened. But 'It's my fault, all my fault.' kept repeating in her head, making her feel worse.

"Hey Soul it's getting late, I think I'm going to head to bed." Maka called for Lilly to come get the dishes. Following Lilly was Taylor to come help her back to her room. "Goodnight Soul." Soul grinned and glanced as Taylor helped her out the room. "Heh, yeah, goodnight Maka."

As Taylor helped Maka to her room, Taylor asked a small question.

"So are you... Are you and him together? Like dating?"

"Oh no no no no! He's only my partner!" Maka lied. Even though she had some deep feelings for him, but she didn't want things getting awkward.

"So he's single?"

_Oh hell no, she isn't trying to do anything with him is she? _

"Umm I think he's talking to this one girl at school. Why how come?"

"Just wondering, he's really cute, wouldn't you agree?" Maka knew she was testing her, annoyed, she answered. "He's only my partner, that's all I see him as."_ This hallway is sure long, it felt like 3 years of walking. _As they finally approached the door, Maka thanked Taylor for helping her to the room, and said goodnight as well. Sighing from those annoying questions she slowly walked to the restroom to brush her teeth, then grabbing her book so she could read.

….

Just sitting there reading, those words 'My fault, all my fault.' came to haunt her again. Closing her book, feeling sick to her stomach. _It's all my fault, me and Soul could be at home, I mean, I'm glad these people helped us, but if it wasn't for me picking that assignment, none of this would've happened._

Tears formed and started racing down her face, sobbing uncontrollably, she pulled herself together. "I have to talk to Soul, I need him right now." Maka quickly wiped her face, stood up from the bed and made her way to the door. Opening it, the hallway was flooded in darkness, she waited for her eyes to adjust. She trembled from the cold surrounding her, all she was wearing was the pinkish night gown that Taylor gave her plus she was barefoot the floor felt like ice just standing there. Finally, her eyes adjusted, but it was still pitch black to see a single thing, but Maka heard some faint snoring in the distance. _That's Soul alright. _She made her way towards the obnoxious snoring.

….

Maka opened the door quietly, too bad the door made huge creaking noise, waking Soul up.

"Mmm? Huh? Who's there?"

"It's Maka..."

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul turned on the little lamp so he could see his Meister. Maka walked towards him and sat down by his injured right arm. "Maka? What's wrong?" She covered her face trying to hid her tears bursting from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry... It's all my fault that you're like this. I should've picked an easier assignment, I thought you died, I never been that scared in my whole life."

"Maka, we're still here aren't we? We beat him, even though we took a beating ourselves. Don't cry Maka, I'm totally fine."

"No you're not, you're still hurt, It's all my fault. I sure screwed up, this time."

"Hey now, everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect...except Kid, that freak. Heh." That comment about Kid made Maka giggle softly. "Maka look at me." her shiny emerald eyes met with his scarlet eyes, with his left hand he wiped her tears from her face, "We're okay, that's all that matters, we just ran into a wall, and together we'll get through it. Don't worry so much punk." Maka bit her lip. "Is it okay if I sleep here in your bed just for tonight? I really don't feel like walking all the way to my room." Soul sighed trying to sound cool, he smiled. "I guess."

As the Meister got under the covers feeling so much better finally getting that off her chest, she stared into the black wall, wondering if she really loved Soul.

**A/N: Oh hai everyone! I hope you like this one :) I'm sorry, I'm so lazy, I've been playing Xbox a lot lately. But I'd like to thank my BFF Taylor for letting me use her name and Kim for helping decide on what Taylor should wear in the story! :) (I suck at matching... -_-)**

**Enjoy and Review! Thanks!**

**-MeisterAyyJayy**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, It makes me happy that people are enjoying my writing!:) Sorry about the super late update!**

**Review and enjoy! Thanks.**

**-MeisterAyyJayy**

Soul was awaken by Maka getting up from the bed, he noticed that she was trying really hard not to make any noise, she failed.

"Maka, what're you doing?" she jumped. Turning towards her weapon, Soul saw that Maka was blushing like crazy. _Heh, I have the cutest partner ever. _

"Huh? Oh nothing, just walking." she smiled nervously.

"You're so weird, how are you feeling? You're looking a lot better than before."

"I feel so much better! I'm sightly still sore, but I'm fine."

"Well that's good, I feel better as well."

"That's great, we should head to Death City tonight. I don't want anyone to worry about anymore."

"Sounds good with me. I'm just not ready for that long train ride back." Soul sighed scratching his white hair.

"It won't be that bad, quit whining. I'm sure it will go by fast."

"I guess, ha." Maka started walking towards Soul, and sat down on his left side. She greeted him with a smile, as she placed her hand on his free left hand.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"Thanks for being there for me last night, I really needed it."

"Yeah no problem, that's what partners are for, to pick each other up. Even though you make me so angry sometimes, I'll never leave your side. That would be so un-cool of me." At that moment, Soul was the only 'Male' she trusted. Ever since her stupid dad left her mother. Hearing the words of her weapon, Maka gripped his hand tighter. Soul just went with it, not even worrying about it, he just stared into those emerald green eyes, like he once did when he almost kissed her. Hearing the door open, the couple looked and found Taylor standing in the door way, Maka quickly let go if Soul's hand.

"Good morning Taylor!" Maka said trying not to make anything awkward.

"Oh good morning Maka, morning Soul. My mother was wondering if you could help me set breakfast, she'll be here to help him once she gets out the shower"

"Yeah okay, no problem!" Maka stood up from the bed and walked out the room with Taylor behind her. _I hope she didn't see that. _Them walking in silence in the hallway, Maka could smell bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes. They finally made it in the kitchen, still in silence not a single word was spoken.

"Umm what can I help you with Taylor?"

"You can get the plates and silverware over there on the counter." Taylor pointed and Maka went to go set the table. _What's up with her? She's really quiet. _Maka finished setting the table, with a sigh she asked.

"Hey Taylor, what's wrong?" ignoring the question_, _Taylor changed the subject.

"I thought you and Soul weren't dating." she faced Maka with an annoying look.

"We aren't? What makes you think that?"

"Hmm lets see here. I woke up in the middle of the night to go check on Soul and I see you walking into his room, and not to long ago, I saw you holding his hand. Yep, you and him aren't dating."

"We aren't dating! That's the truth Taylor! Why do you care so much that if me and him were together?"

"Cause I like him! Even though we met only yesterday, I like him a lot. He's funny, nice, and cute." Maka was jealous, that she liked him. With minutes of yelling at each other, Lilly walked in with Soul right behind her looking at the girls confused, this, shutting the girls up in seconds.

"What's with all the yelling Taylor? Maka?" The girls both looked at each other, with fire in their eyes. Taylor rolled her eyes and faced her mother.

"It's nothing mother! Don't worry about it, breakfast is almost done."

Taylor finished making the food, while Maka also finished setting the table. Lilly got milk out the refrigerator, Soul grab a chair and just sat there in silence waiting for the food to be done. _Why is everyone so quiet? This is becoming very awkward. _With a sigh, he leaned back in the chair, putting his left arm behind his snowy hair. _Girls are weird, heh._

…

After minutes of sitting there, the food was finally done. The smell, danced around Soul's nose teasing him, making his stomach cry for food.

"Oh boy! Looks delicious Taylor, I'm starving!" Soul said licking his lips.

"Do you want me to feed you Soul?" said Taylor, she said this so Maka could hear it.

"I'm sure he can feed himself, he's not a baby." Maka snapped. Soul could feel a tension between Maka and Taylor, making him smile. He wanted to say something to throw some fuel into that little fire, but decided not to, that would be so 'un-cool of him'.

"Nah, I'm okay Taylor, Maka is right, I can feed myself. Thanks anyways." Taylor smiled and looked over at Maka. She gave Taylor a 'told-you-so-stupid' look, mocking her.

"Umm so, when are you two going back to the DWMA? I bet they're worried sick about you both." Maka smiled at Taylor, which pissed her off even more, feeling that she one that, Maka turned towards Lilly.

"Maybe today, I feel a lot better, and Soul says he's alright as well. We'll probably head out after we eat."

"Oh okay then, I have your jackets in my room, I tried to sew them up, they were pretty torn from that fight." said Lilly.

"Thank you Lilly, thank you for everything!"

"No thank you for getting rid that horrible man."

As they finished eating, Maka and Soul thanked Taylor and Lilly for making them breakfast, then got ready to leave Greenland. Lilly handed them their jackets and some money for their tickets for the train ride back.

"What's the money for Lilly?" asked Maka confused handing it back.

"It's for the train tickets. The money in your jacket pocket got ruined." She gave the money back to Maka. "Here, take it, don't worry, it's just another thank you."

"Lilly, thanks again, without you both, Soul and I wouldn't be here." Lilly gave Maka a big warm hug. _Even for little lady, she can hug like a bear. _Maka scanned the room for Soul, but he was no where to be seen. She glanced at the clock in the living room, it read: 9:28am. Annoyed, she went to go look for him. _I swear, if Taylor's there with him, I'm going to...ugh! _Maka was right, she saw Taylor with Soul giving him a small piece of paper.

"SOUL! Come on, lets get going slowpoke." Soul finished whispering whatever to Taylor, gave her a hug. Maka clenched her hands into a fists, she wanted so badly to hit Soul in his stupid head, she already knew Taylor was doing that, only to make her mad. After the longest hug in history, Soul finally started walking towards Maka. _Finally. _The couple made their way too the front door, made sure they had everything, and said their goodbyes to Lilly and Taylor.

….

Finally arriving at the train station, the same little man, greeted them. "Welcome to the Death Express! I hope you enjoy your trip back!" Maka asked for two tickets and handed him the money. Getting on the train, they found a good spot where it was just them two. Soul noticed something was bothering Maka.

"You've been quiet this whole time. What's up?"

"Just because I'm quiet, doesn't mean something is wrong Soul. Maybe I'm tired?"

"Geez Maka, I was just wondering."

"I'm fine, don't worry about nothing."

Maka grabbed her book out of her small bag, and began to read as always. Soul yawned and attempted to sleep, but couldn't find a comfortable position, because his arm was still broken. The train started to move, and they were off back home.

Hours passed and Maka noticed that the snow wasn't falling anymore, the Sun was out shining the grassy fields and small lakes. She looked over at Soul, he was laying down asleep on the the small seat like couch, his right arm was gently resting on his stomach while his left hand was supporting his head. She laughed to herself, only because he spent like thirty minutes trying to find a comfortable spot. As she slowly examined her Weapon, she spotted that same small piece of paper, sticking out of his jacket pocket. _Hmm lets see what it says. _She quietly grabbed it and read the girlish handwriting.

_Text me! :)_

_321-560-2231, I'll miss you Soul!_

_Love, Taylor. Xoxo_

She crumpled the paper and placed it back in his jacket. _I can't believe him! _Rage and jealousy built inside of her, making her want to scream, but, she knew that was an immature thing to do. She couldn't help that she a had a small crush on him. _He's my partner, I shouldn't even have these feelings towards him. Why am I so jealous? It's just a girl that he'll never see. I just want to go home and sleep and forget all this. _Taking a deep breath, she let out a huge sigh and continued reading.

…

The little speaker in their little cabin in the train spoke loudly. "Now arriving to Death City, thank you for riding the Death Express! We hope to see you again! Maka woke Soul up, and they got off the train. The couple feeling relieved that they finally made it home. As they were walking out the train station, they saw, Professor Stein waiting for them.

"Hmm Professor Stein? What are you doing here?" asked Soul.

"There's no time for me to explain, Shinigami would like to see you both in the Death Room, come with me please."

Maka and Soul just looked at each other, curious on what was going on, they shrugged and began to follow Professor Stein.


End file.
